Broken Rules
by Rynn Of The Crimson Wings
Summary: Choose Your Own Adventure style When the shinigami population starts to fade away and the the Head Death God is forced to remove one of the rules, what will Rem, Jealous, and Ryuk do? Set before Death Note
1. The Missed Meeting

.: Authors Note :.

This takes place many years before the Death Note mangas and anime

It was just a plan day in the realm of the Death Gods and Goddess, well that was until word had gotten out about the meetings each area was having. Rem, however, was not in the realm or her typical area to hear and attend such a meeting. She was down in the human world again, avoiding such troubles that lurk in her own world. Gambling, apples, and just laying around just didn't seem to appeal to her as much as it did for the others.

It wasn't until about noon in the human world that Rem had caught word of the meeting, she just so happened to miss, from the mouth of someone she considered to be more of a pest than a friend.

"Rem! I'm glad I found you, you're not going to believe what you missed" Ryuk chuckled as he flew down next to Rem, who was sitting on the roof of an older building in the country.

"What is it, you over-grown feather duster. Did Jealous finally beat some sense into you?" Rem sighed in a sarcastic tone, she really could care less what was happening in the place she was trying to get away from.

"What? No! Anyway, you know how a lot of us have been dying off because we've slacked off and haven't been writing any names in our Death Notes? Well the big guy is willing to add ten times our lifespan for those who are still alive, but on one condition . . . do you want to know what that one condition is?" Ryuk said with a hyuk.

Rem was still quite young, and so was Ryuk, so she could see the gain she would get in having ten times her current lifespan added on. She swiftly raised one of her thin, pale hands and waved at Ryuk, telling him to get on with the point.

"The condition is to help repopulate the realm! He's willing to break one of the rules for this too, XXXVII to be exact! Rem he's going to let us breed! Of course he is going to regulate it by dividing our home into areas, we're in area 377982. Since we live on the outskirts there are only three of us in that area . . . Me, Jealous, and You!"

"What! You're joking!" Rem yelled in shock. If what Ryuk had just said that made her the only female in their area. At least she was with the few she knew.

"Hurry up and get back the realm Rem! He's going to be closing it from the human realm until the numbers get back up to normal! Any Death God or Goddess not back by night in the human realm will die!" Ryuk yelled over Rem's own bit of noise. Quickly Ryuk took flight and started to fly back to their own world, never once looking back to see if Rem was following behind. He had made up the last rule about dying, but he wasn't about to miss his only chance to be with Rem, his apple.

Rem didn't waste any time heading back to her home world. Yes she hated it there, but she would rather live than die tonight.

CHOOSE NOW

If you want to enter the realm and look for a place to land Go To RIBCAGE

If you want to enter the realm and fly straight Go To FLY AHEAD


	2. Rib Cage

It wasn't too long before Rem was in her area. It all looked the same to her, bones here and there, grayish ground, and dark skies. She'd rather be in the human world where there was living colors and active life, not in this baron wasteland. She decided to land near what looked to be the ribcage of a large creature, it wasn't much, but at least it could be called her home for the time being.

"Um, hello Rem. I didn't expect to see you still here." Piped up a small voice, ripping her from her thoughts as she now stood in the opening of the ribcage. Rem looked down to her right to see none other than Jealous looking at here from the other side of one of the larger bones.

"Oh, Hello Jealous. I didn't know you where staying here. . . I'll leave you alone and find somewhere else." Rem sighed as she yet again started to spread her white wings and prepare for flight.

"Wait! Um . . . you can stay here, if you would like to I mean."

Rem slowly hid her wings as she knelt down near the smaller Death God. "Jealous, has someone been picking on you again? You're usually not this outspoken unless you have a problem."

"Oh no! Thanks to you're last beating of Ryuk, no one has picked on me! I thank you very much for doing that! It's just that, well as you know . . . and you're the only female in our area . . . and you're always so nice to me . . . and . . . I was . . . sort of . . . well . . . if you . . . oh never mind. . ." Jealous mumbled with some difficulty, his small, stitched face full of fear and regret.

Rem just knelt there, dumbstruck. Was this the same Jealous she had looked out for all those many times? It was, but she never remembered him being so straight forward, let alone this outspoken to anyone. Choosing her next actions carefully, Rem gave him the sweetest smile she could come up with and spoke up. "Thanks for letting me stay here, and as for the other thing, consider it a maybe . . . I'm still not sure about this whole situation myself."

With that said, all fear and regret had left Jealous's eyes. All that was left was a smile and an expression that could only be happiness. With a bit more confidence then he had to begin with, Jealous left his spot from behind the collar bone and moved to Rem's side, where he felt safe and wanted. Rem just smiled and gave the smaller Death god a pat on the head. Jealous gave Rem a questioning look before he decided to crawl up into her arms, Rem wrapped her long, thin arms around him as she stood up.

"So, what's new with you?" Rem said as she held Jealous, this used to just be a friendly act and now it seemed awkward. She turned her body slightly to where her back now rested against the collar bone and slowly slid into a sitting position.

"Um, nothing really, I suppose. Gook and the others where sent to another area, I don't really mind that though. As long as I get to be in the same area as you, Rem, I'm happy" Jealous said quietly as he fiddled with what seemed to be a stick he had picked off the ground. Both sat there silently for what seemed like hours, Rem not knowing if what Jealous had said was true or just a reaction to the rule being removed for the time being, and Jealous continued to fiddle with the stick as he hoped Rem did truly love him back.

To Stay with jealous go to : A PLACE TO CALL HOME

(not up yet)To Search for a new home go to: STAY WITH ME (UNLIKELY)


	3. Fly Ahead

Upon an unwelcome return to the realm she was force to call home Rem saw nothing had changed, it was still the same place she had tried so hard to leave. She quickly looked ahead to see that Ryuk was still flying somewhat in front of her. Rem decided to follow him for a bit and see if what he said was true or if he was just saying that to get her in trouble, let alone get her to come back into the place she hated most.

"Hey Apple, are you coming home with me tonight or just going following me around like a lost puppy?" Ryuk said aloud. Rem had drifted off into her own thoughts and had failed to notice the fact that Ryuk had slowed down a bit and was flying next to her.

"When did you start to call me Apple? I'm not your nasty addiction" Rem questioned in a demanding tone.

"Ah, but you are, my sweet little Red Treasure!" Ryuk said as he drifted closer to her, nearly touching her with his one of his dark wings. "You see, you've been my little Treat in the shadows. I'm glad I can now finally express my love for you, my Apple"

"Ryuk, you're scaring me a bit. Tell me the truth about what really happened at the meeting, if this meeting even did exist…" Rem said in a shocked tone as she began to beat her wings stronger, picking up speed by the second.

"My Apple? Do you not believe me? Look and see for yourself!" Ryuk hyuked as he pulled a small box from what seemed to be a clip on his belt. He gave the small box a toss towards Rem, which she caught without a problem. There was a small strip of paper inside and one silver ring. Rem carefully read the note aloud, double checking for any fixes or forges.

"Dear Death God To Who This May Concern: As you know our numbers are dwindling and the creation of the new Death Gods and Goddess is almost at a stand-by. I am issuing the removal of rule XXXVII until this problem is solved. I have issued only the Gods with a pair of silver rings with matching numbers. With this you may claim your mate. Any successful pairs may keep the ability to breed and no longer have to worry about Death Notes, they will now be Breeders. Also I have contained you into areas; this is to monitor the pairs. Thank you for your cooperation, and remember, please do not take the first Goddess you see, take the time to woo her and prove you're worth her, because once your Breeders you'll never be apart." Rem finished reading the note with a long sigh, what Ryuk had said was true.

Carefully she put the note back and flung the box at Ryuk, who did stumble with it for a bit. Once he had the box back on his belt he motioned towards Rem to start to lower and get ready to land. Below was a small dead forest with what seemed to be a shallow cave imbedded in the side of a hill. Rem was shocked to see that he had such a nice place and the location was at least a little more interesting than barons and bones.

Now that they were close enough to land Ryuk raced ahead of Rem on the way to his house and was the first one to touch ground, that was nothing new for Rem but what he did next completely took her breath away. Ryuk had turned around and was preparing to help her land like a gentleman, the exact opposite of his normal nature. Rem took his offer of help and thanked him kindly, once she was firmly on the ground she whirled around to face Ryuk, her mind full of questions.


	4. A Place To Call Home

Authors note:

Sorry it take me so long to update, and this will most likely be the last update for a while. I'm going to try to type almost all of the story, l;ets face it, it's really hard to type a "Choose Your Own Adventure" story. Thanks for Reading, and thanks to those who reveiw, I'm happy to have brought you an original fanfiction idea in a well love story format!

With love

Rynn

It seemed like hours before one of the two spoke again. Jealous was leaning on Rem's chest, and Rem leaning her head gently against Jealous's. Both of there minds were fluttering and thinking about the current situation and how to deal with it. Jealous was thinking more along the lines of how he would tell Rem, his "Guardian Angel", how he has felt about her all these long years. While Rem's mind continued to figure out how to tell Jealous that she just wanted to wait this whole thing out…but how could she say that to him…she would never admit it but she didn't have the heart to, but something was telling her that she really did want to be with Jealous too.

"Um…Rem, I have something I would like to show you… I don't need an answer right away from you, but it's something I think you should know…" Jealous mumbled, his words stumbling upon his own breath. Slowly he tugged on Rem's arms, signaling he wanted to be let go of. Rem, of course, had no problem letting the smaller shinigami go as she let him slide back to the harden ground. Quickly he pranced over to the collarbone he was hiding behind earlier. He disappeared for a few second before he reappeared on the other side of the collarbone, and the other side of Rem, with a small black box in one hand an a small strip of paper in the other. He carefully handed the tiny strip to Rem, "Here Rem." His little voice was shaking more than before. Rem carefully took the paper and quietly read the contents to herself.

"Dear Death God To Who This May Concern: As you know our numbers are dwindling and the creation of the new Death Gods and Goddess is almost at a stand-by. I am issuing the removal of rule XXXVII until this problem is solved. I have issued only the Gods with a pair of silver rings with matching numbers. With this you may claim your mate. Any successful pairs may keep the ability to breed and no longer have to worry about Death Notes, they will now be Breeders. Also I have contained you into areas; this is to monitor the pairs. Thank you for your cooperation, and remember, please do not take the first Goddess you see, take the time to woo her and prove you're worth her, because once your Breeders you'll never be apart." Rem could not believe what she had just read, this really was happening. She glanced over at Jealous, who was nervously glancing between her face and his feet; he was blushing and holding on to the box as tight as he could. That's when Rem noticed something she didn't see before, a small little silvering on Jealous's left hand, she only had to guess that the matching ring was in the black box he had a grip on.

"So is that the…the other ring? Jealous, you are really serious about this…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her own feet to hide her face behind a bit of her hair. What was she to do? Could she really be considering spending the rest of her life with Jealous? He's small, shy, quiet, and cute…wait a minute…cute? Rem couldn't believe that thought ran through her head. She stared harder and harder at her feet and the ground around them, searching for some sort of answer.

"So is that…is that…a no? I'm sorry; I should have never showed you this. Please forgive me Rem." Jealous's voice came out in a trembling mess as he carefully walked closer to his "Guardian Angel." Carefully he set his free hand upon Rem's pale leg, yanking her from her panicked thoughts.

Rem whirled her head around to face Jealous's trembling face. She could see a small tear forming in his one golden eye. Jealous's eye was golden, just like her eyes, only much kinder and more emotional. Rem hated herself right then, how could she make such a loving face cry? Without a second though, she reached down and pulled the shaking shinigami into her arms and gave him the biggest hug she could possible do. Jealous buried himself against her and held on tight, Rem just continued to hold and cradle him. They stayed like that for a while before a deep, raspy voice pulled them back down to reality.

"Hey Rem, did expect you to react to this whole situation this way. The last thing I ever expected you to do was to run to Jealous" The voice teased with a hyuk. Rem lifted her head up slowly towards the all too familiar voice, it was Ryuk.

"What do you want now?" Jealous piped up, he shoved out of Rem's arms and stormed off to yell at Ryuk. Rem had never seen him act this way, it was kind of cute…there it was again, the cute factor.

"Oh just wanted to see where my Apple had gone. Why? Do you really think she ran to you after hearing the news, the news that I went into the Human Realm to tell her?"

"Shut up! Who cares if Rem didn't run to me! She's here with me now!"

"Oh is your ring on her finger already? I didn't think so. So how about we let her decide who she will be with." Ryuk taunted as both he and Jealous turned to face the female in question. Rem had never been so embarrassed and confused in her whole life, what was she to do now? Stay with Jealous, or run off with Ryuk? Either way she would be hurting the other one.


End file.
